Just or Unjust:ATLA style
by TheLucky38
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story in here so It might work. Rated M for obvious reasons.So sit back, relax and enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38:Hey everyone, this is my first Fanfiction on here and I am glad that you are reading it. The story takes place 4 months after Sozins Comet, the world needed law,order,and entertainment to bring peace and balence again. Instead of using Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe money, I will put Yuans as currency to create less confusion. Disclaimer can you please say your line.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the other series, if I did I would of made a new series after Korra defeated Amon. It would be about the Gaang and how they manage to create a stable world again, because everyone knows that the only thing harder then war is to rebuild after its won or lost and I don't own WKTT because they know the truth.**

**TheLucky38:Thats the power of please kids.**

* * *

**Just or Unjust**

_Justice is a game, just like the game of chicken-duck you got to go full speed ahead and hope the other person runs out of energy or money first. It takes money to play the game right and get out on top._

"In this court,its a world where good deeds go undone,Morality is severly punished,and random luck can destroy your life.I'm Avatar Aang,and this is Just or Unjust."

_The excitement of a courtshow..._

**Case #101:**"Toph kicked me in the stomach your honor"cried the random girl who's pregnent.

_The injustice of an Avatar courtroom..._

"I think the wetglands are over protective anyways,Im fining you a million Yuans for wasting the courts time" slams the hammer, "you Rising Pheonix scum"(Ozai's regime/rebels) Yelled Aang.

_The tension of the Great Avatar Aang..._

**Case #452:**"I don't care what your definition of leading on is,Im going to show you mine" said the foaming mouth guy.

_"All packed together into an incredible excitement of a game show"_

**Private Case #1(no courtroom audience): **"Do you love money,well do you" Aang asked.

"I may like money, but I love you Aang you know that" Katara replied, suducing Aang

Aang smiled and said "well then unbutton that blouse."

_This is Just or Unjust, real pladives and defendence in a real/fake story court of law._

* * *

The room was full of people from all the nations to see the next case.

Aang begins the trial, "Ok lets get on with this,welcome to my court room I'm Avatar/Judge Aang Lets get some justice. Right, today we got Ty Lee vs. Haru Lee, **Case #453 **lets get going.I already read your opening statements."

Ty Lee begins, "your honor my name is Ty Lee, I've married my husband right after Zuko's coranation, but all he does is play Warrior Land,he plays until two in the morning some times. When he comes home he's all grabing my ass saying "too damaged, too damaged look out that shield is broken".She takes in some air in her lungs and continues "can you help me Aang, I love my husband but I am not an Avatar".

'Is she that stupid!' Aang thought and began to give her some justice. "Look I am the Avatar lets get that strait, its in my name", Aang yelled ."The sooner everyone in the world relizes that the better",in a normal voice again. "The reason that your husband is all looting and wanking his warrior junk around is because you got fat and stopped being sexy(Ty Lee only gained 5 pounds). I wouldn't even look at you, and I have seen a lot of drones in my time and all they see me as just the Avatar, execpt Katara the only one I want to be with".

Aang waves and someone waves back, everyone turns around to see his girlfriend Katara, as she winked at Aang and smiled suductivly. Aang turns back to Ty "look at yourself girl do something postitive, get some plastice surgery". Aang turns to face the next victim "Haru what do you have to say to yourself".

* * *

Haru begins, "my name is Haru Lee I think my wife is possessed by Koh",saying this in a more angry voice. "She doesn't get my beer,hates my parents,and stops giving me pleasure. She spends all my money and thinks she's doing me a massive fucking favor by sending out Avatar Day cards, I mean come on give me a break, they just raised postage again, ain't nobody giving a shit about an Avatar Day card even the ones with a picture of your fucking cougarcat". Haru begins to calm but not that much "I don't need to see a picture of your fucking cougarcat in a roku crown,spirits damn you!Aang can you help my wife see whats up."

Aang was about to give Haru a lecture in a more urgent manner. "hmph interesting and the court notices that you have a hyphenated last name, Haru hyphen Lee. Was that her idea."

"Yes it was your honor" Haru replied and the courtroom booed because of his answer. Haru was nervous but continued "I was born just Haru, went along with it because its only fair you know. "I mean I understand a time when Non-benders were considered property,defective,and misforgoten but I don't own her."

Unfortently for Haru he was being glared at from everyone even Katara,and she usally helps people in need. Haru had an idea "I wouldn't mind owning a human being someday, you know a young kyoshi warrior and we can play in my tropical hut by playing free hands catch the quarter yeah".

* * *

"What?"Aang yelled."Look whats happened to you why do you gotta hyphanate? Why do you got be half a Bender?". Aang continued with rage in his voice "she took away your Bender-hood good and proper,you got some bitches name on half your shit".Then Aang asks the most importent question in the world especially to all the guys in the world "do you pee sitting down".

Haru was losing and was trying to say something but all they heard was "uhh"

"DO YOU PEE SITTING DOWN!" yelled the Avatar.

Haru sighed in defeat and said "well were equal partners and its not fair to lift the toilet seat so I jus...

Aang inturupts "equal partners you give a Non-bender your name, I'm surprised that you haven't started growing titis. For the love of all that is holy in the world.

Haru decided to speak "you know the deal judge,but I can't agree because I may never get laid again(**A/N mostly because of that mustache and beard**)

* * *

Ty Lee decided to settle things down but that was a mistake. Ty Lee spoke up "we have an equal household Aang,equal".Eveyone booed in the courtroom at her but she was holding her ground, barley."Equality, Haru wears tampons whenever I do so we can deal with the same burdon whenever I'm on my flow".

Aang decided to use the iron grip on this Avatar looked at Ty Lee and begain his speech "Equality, give me back that vote woman, guess whos always at work busting his ass all day?Guess who always makes the most money? I know its Haru, its the Benders"!

Everyone begins to cheer and hear the Avatar's wise words. "You know who makes the most money throughout history?,Benders!"

"Who have been the greatest leaders? Benders! Maybe you had Jet, but that guy was a psycho who would kill his own people and also tried to kill me and Katara, and that isn't even manly."

Everyone begins to clap even Katara and the Gaang who where present. "Who fought the best wars? Benders!"

"Who makes the best murderers? Benders!"

"Who invented the plague?" Everyone yells, "BENDERS!"

Aang took a deep breath and continued "we got it all bitch, we run this story and I don't give a fuck who knows it"(**A/N its my story FYI**). So what if Haru wants to go outside killing people, stalking young girls, and running around with his nerdy friends?" Aang takes a deep breath and says "let him". "The only Non-Benders I like are the ones who ended the war peacefully". With that everyone execpt Ty Lee cheered.

* * *

Ty Lee tries one more time "well family and our children are the most importent". Everyone boos right at her again but she still tries, "Our children depend on us we should watch over them even if they get into bad situation". "Its our duty, children are our future" Ty Lee said as proud as she can, but it backfired.

Aang got up and said "The future?" he points at Haru "wheres your jetpack boy"?

"I don't have one your honor" Haru replies sadly for losing against Aang earlier.

"Thats right because technology is a lie set by the Rising Pheonix to kill us". "Apart from weapons technology which we use to kill other people". Aang yells again "there is no jetpack" points at Ty Lee "and you woman you disgust me with your Equalist's ideas. Then he asked a question that can happen to anyone "you ever had a 3-way"?

"No Avatar Aang I have not".All the men boo in the audience while Ty Lee finishes "Thats revolting".

Aang decided to bring out the iron hand of Justice and says "No it is not, Whats disgusting is when you get yourself a polarbear-dog and it hits puberty and suddenly you relize that the polarbear-dogs undercarriage is really big, or when your walking around the woods and see two badgermoles mating,or when you vomit up in your mouth or in someone else's mouth and had to swallow it".

Ty Lee started to cry but said "this is insulting this is a court of law, all you've giving me is a lot of polarbear-dog penis and Non-Bender hate is wrong with you Avatar Aang?"

"Im a Judge" Aang answered. "What did you expect? this isn't a courtroom its a studio and I'm not only here to adminester justice, but also get ratings for **TheLucky38.**Aang catches his breath and continues "listen to me I'm also an Air Nomad, I'm wearing the clothes arn't I. "Do you have any idea what I am doing up here while I look down at you?"

The courtroom became silent so Aang decided on this "hmph looks like I have to retire to my quarters and think about this".Then he slams the hammer and leaves.

_While Avatar Aang makes his decision lets talk to some of the audience._ Walks up to Toph, _madam what do you think, who's in the right here? _"I could really go with Ty Lee on this, guys like women with warrior clothes and takes them in the back door.

Walks up to Sokka,_ and what about you sir? _"Uhh, I really liked the part where they talk about badgermoles doing it."

_Well be right back as soon as __**TheLucky38 **__finishes this thing._

* * *

**Ok love it, hate it, or 50-50 it,I could care less. Oh and one more thing, I forgot to mention what they wore so here it is. They have the same clothes they wore in the Promise series, except for Aang who has black Air Nomad clothes.**

**Here are some wise words: ****_You can have the Model T in any color, so long if its black._****-Henry Ford.**


	2. Just or Unjust:Avatar style part 2

**TheLucky38:"Ok now I think it's time to end this story and continue more stories that I have to offer. Disclaimer say your line."**

**Disclaimer...**

**TheLucky38:"I said, say your line".**

**Disclaimer:"You didn't say please".**

**TheLucky38:"Ok you leave me no choice". I pull out a 1922 Tommy gun and pointed it at him.**

**Disclaimer:"Ok ill say it, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender"."Please don't kill me".**

**TheLucky38: "Ha ha, WELCOME TO AMERICAN JUSTICE, BABY!" I began shooting the Disclaimer until he laid there dead."I needed to get a new Disclaimer anyways". Ok here is the rest of the story.**

* * *

_Were back on Just or Unjust, Avatar Aang is coming back into the courtroom with his decision._

Aang slams the hammer twice "ok all rise" everyone rises "please be seated" everyone sat back down. "I thought about this for a while and I came up with a decision, could you two approach the bench". Haru and Ty Lee got on the bench, "Ok now Haru raise your hand". Haru raises his hand, "repeat after me, I love you baby".

"I love you baby" Haru repeated

"And I will always remember"

"And I will always remember"

"How good this felt"

"How good this felt"

Aang had a grin on his face and said "now smack that bitch". Haru did it with no hesitation and slapped her so hard that her jaw cracked." "Ow what the fuck" cried Ty Lee. Eveyone cheered and the Avatar was laughing "alright that was for my own pleasure, I just love domestic violance. Ok its time to play Just or Unjust, courtroom audience gets to name the game. The defendent and the pleadive have to play it, how should we decide this case?"

* * *

"Fist fight" yelled Katara, some people cheered

"3-way" yelled Toph, more people cheered

"Charity" yelled Haru, no one cheered

"Duel" yelled Sokka, eveyone was was on board saying "DUEL,DUEL,DUEL,DUEL,DUEL"!

The people have spoken and Aang response was "WOW! Seems pretty descent, thats my kind of jury" giving them a thumbs up. "Ok were gonna to play Duel or No Duel, solving things the peaceful and smart way." Aang puts two swords in the middle between Haru and Ty Lee, "here are your swords, winner gets a 1,000 Yuans and an all expense paid trip to Ba Sing S...

Before Aang finished, Haru got both of the swords and had them near Ty Lee's head and said "I had enough of you stupid whore".

Ty Lee knew she was going to die and said "This is bul..." Haru cuts off her head and puts the swords down.

* * *

Though the audience liked it Aang was mad and said "Haru, you where suppose to wait until I give you the signal. We got time to fill, we don't end this story for a few more min. Didn't you watch the Ember island play, which sucked but waited for the best moment". Aang signaled two guards to arrest Haru."

"Haru you commited 3 crimes today. First crime you killed someone without my signal, second crime was spilling blood over my courtroom floor, and the third crime was affecting **TheLucky38's **viewers with your actions". Aang picked up his hammer and said "I'm gonna sentence you 30 days at the Boiling Rock while you think about what you did to the authors ratings". Slams the hammer and as for Haru, lets just say his ass is grass.

_Lets see what are studio audience thinks._Walks up to Katara, _madame was that justice._ "I don't know, they came with a minor dispute about Haru going out to play Warrior Land. Then being under the jurisdiction of Aang, Haru ends up cutting Ty Lee's head off. Yeah I say thats justice"

_Great!_

Aang goes over and kisses Katara passionatly. After he broke the kiss Aang said "join us next time on Just or Unjust, remember it ain't justice until I say so and today we saw real justice practiced by real people in a real court of law. So if you go breaking the law remember, the justice entertainment system maybe watching", and with that Aang and Katara were kissing in lustful way.

_See you next time on Just or Unjust:Avatar Style._

* * *

**This is a great start and I hoped you all liked it. If your wondering what Just or Unjust is, go to youtube and type it down execpt the Avatar style part. If your wondering why use Benders and Non-Benders, I think thats what started the whole Equalist thing.I just have one more question that still remains." Wheres my Disclaime..." looks over at him dead on the ground. "Oh, right..." well better start finding a new one.**


End file.
